His Clumsey Fault
by Jinxed-Wolfie
Summary: AustriaxSwitzerland. Austria is very clumsey and nosey. Enough said. One-shot. Human names used. Help from ilurrrverussia  you.did.not.help.  2 ilurrrverussia btw    a Jinxed-Wolfie production.


**ilurrrverussia here again! Review and tell Jinxed Wolfie not to kill me, please!**

As dawn broke, Vash decided to make breakfast, seeing that he couldn't sleep; as he went down he heard the phone ring.

'Who the hell phones at this time.' He thought to himself. As he got down the stairs and picked up the phone he had started to think where Lilly was, then he remembered that Lily had gone to stay and Anne's, who was an old friend of hers. His trail of thought broke when he realised that he'd already picked up the phone. 

"H-hello, sorry 'bout that, I was a little busy… Lily…. Oh so Roderich is coming round… ok will do… Okay I'll see you tomorrow… Bye."…

Vash sighed at his little sister's childish behaviour, then after eating his breakfast he was suddenly made aware of the time when the Grandfather clock in the drawing room struck 1. Promptly after the chime of the clock there was a knock at the door, 'damn' thought Vash 'Roderich must be here to drop of that Dress that Elizabeth made for Lili.' Vash went and opened the door to a rather flustered Roderich.

"A-a What took you so long! It's raining you know and why did you throw away these perfectly good pair of trousers." Roderich said inviting himself in. Vash had no idea how to respond and his cheeks flushed at the fact Roderich had gone through his rubbish. 

"Th-there all worn down can't you tell by all the holes a-a what on earth are you." The blush on Vash's face deepened when Roderich started going through his draws. 

"Looking for a sewing bow. Where might one be?" Roderich asked the question like it was the most normal thing to say. 

"A-a top shelf on the left." Vash had no idea why he's said that, it will only prolong that, that, that, GRRRRR Vash got frustrated at the cheep skeet Austrian. 

"There we go." Vash had gotten so frustrated he hadn't noticed what Roddy had been doing. He had patched up the worn out trousers and was now packing away the sewing kit.  
>Roderich made his way over to Vash who was now slumped on the couch, suddenly his foot got caught on the rug upon the floor. Roddy went crashing into the poor unsuspecting Vash. Roderich's forehead somehow managed to crash into Vash's nose, which on both men's opinions was most painful for each other. <p>

"A-a-ah my nose is bweeding." Vash's said while clutching it with his hands. 

"Gosh I'm sooooo sorry, I-I we should get it cleared up." Roddy said.

Of course when Roddy went to get a wet paper towel he couldn't work out the tap, and instead somehow managed to drench the pair of them in an instant. 

"GAH, Turn it off… NO OFF NOT UP." Shrieked Vash as Roddy turned up the water instead of down. Vash somehow managed to turn it off and then it happened.  
>Vash slipped on the now drenched floor and skidded into Roddy who promptly well on the floor Vash 'n' all. Now nose to nose the two full grown men both had solid pinky-purple blushes across their faces. Then, as Vash tried to stand up, his foot slipped causing the men's lips to clash.<p>

×××××××××××××××××××××× (YUM!) ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
>As both girls watched from the window. Lillie let out a giggle and Ana just stood there filming the whole hectic scene. <p>

"SOOOOO ROMANTIC." Lillie said still giggling. 

"Trust that clumsy Austrian aristocrat to cause THAT. It's all HIS clumsey fault." Ana sniggered

Chest to chest the Swiss and the Austrian sat watching You've been framed

"Now here's the clumsy kiss segment." Harry Hill's voice said over. Then after several kiss videos Harry said "Now this ones my personal favourite. In fact, we sent this pairs filmers £500 EACH because it was to darn funny." Then IT came on at the end a rather mocking face came in view of the camera with two thumbs up. 

"ANNASTASIA BEIlSCHMIDT" the men roared

In the distance two girls could be heard giggling counting their money…

**Okay people, I'm not a miracle worker! Any way, review and tell Jinxed-Wolfie not to kill ilurrrverussia for hacking into her account and publishing these for her (and doing a rough spell check). **


End file.
